Hal yang tabu bagi para seme
by LokyCry
Summary: Semua hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan para seme atau akan membuat uke-uke mengamuk. Warning BL  Sho-ai , gaje, typo. pairing: always SasuNaru forever... sedikit NejiGaara dan ShikaKiba. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** **punya saia neh... . (om masashi kishimoto: Oi, py gw tuh..)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru... ada NejiGaara... ShikaKiba  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s)?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Cemburu<strong>

Bagi para uke, tidak ada hari tanpa rasa cemburu terlebih memilik seme yang keren dan dipuja oleh semua orang, baik cewek maupun cowok. Hal itu sungguh sangat menganggu.

.

**-NejiGaara-**

Neji sampai di rumah agak telat, sekitar jam 9 malam. Dia harus kerja lembur di kantornya karena beberapa dokumen yang harus selesai dengan cepat, hal itu membuat sang uke terlihat masam ketika membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Lembur lagi?" Tanya Gaara sambil membantu Neji melepaskan jas hitamnya. Neji mengendurkan dasi yang melilit kerahnya.

"Iya, hari ini banyak kerjaan." Katanya singkat sambil berusaha melepaskan kaos kaki hitamnya. Gaara yang merasa dicuekin jadi sakit hati.

"Kau pasti bohong, kerja lah, lemburlah, kau pasti sedang bersama cewek lain ataupun cowok lain. Ayo mengaku!" Gaara melempar jas tadi ke wajah Neji yang panik. "Aku tidak bohong sayang.. aku~.."

"DIAM!" Teriak Gaara, lalu mendorong Neji keluar rumah. "Sampai pagi kau di luar saja!" Seru Gaara lagi yang membuat Neji pucat pasi.

"Ta..Tapi sayang..~"

**-BLAM-** pintu rumah di tutup, meninggalkan Neji yang berada di luar.

Neji berusaha menggendor pintu lagi. Gaara yang kesal membuka pintu dengan cepat, "Mau apa!" tantang Gaara yang sudah murka. Neji mulai ketakutan.

"Bi.. Bisa tidak sayang, aku pinjam bantal dan selimut, tidur diluar dingin.."

**-BLAAMM-** pintu di tutup lagi, kali ini benar-benar tidak dibuka sampai pagi.

.

.

**-ShikaKiba-**

Shikamaru satu perusahaan dengan Neji, dirinya juga harus lembur dengan Neji untuk membantu cowok itu mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dan proposal penting yang mengakibatkan dirinya pulang terlambat.

Jam 10 malam, kiba sudah menunggu Shikamaru di depan pintu rumah. Matanya berkilat marah, melihat gelagat itu dari jauh membuat Shikamaru bergidik ngeri.

"Pulang, tidak, pulang, tidak…" Shikamaru menghitung jumlah kesepuluh jari tangannya hingga berhenti pada kata 'tidak'. Shikamaru berpikir sebentar, kemudian berbalik arah menuju sebuah motel sederhana, "Daripada dimarahi karena lembur, mending tidak usah pulang saja sekalian, toh juga sama-sama dimarahin nantinya." Kata Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sendirian saja, Tuan?" Tanya penjaga kamar motel pada Shikamaru.

"Iya, aku takut pulang, nanti dimarahin sama pacar."

.

.

**-SasuNaru-**

Sasuke adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan tempat bekerjanya Neji dan Shikamaru. Dia harus bekerja lembur hari ini, akibatnya dia pulang terlambat ke rumah. Sasuke baru pulang ke rumah jam 12 malam.

"Teme, kau pulang telat terus. Kau pasti ingin bilang kalau kau lembur lagi, iya'kan?" Naruto berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke yang terlihat capek.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke malas. Naruto mulai marah lagi.

"Setiap hari lembur, kau pasti berbohong! Kau pasti sedang asyik berdua-duan dengan cowok lain atau cewek lain!" Naruto menaikkan satu oktaf kemarahannya membuat sang seme menghela napas berat.

"Kau pasti sudah bosan padaku, makanya kau bilang lembur, lembur dan lembur terus." Naruto mulai menitikkan air matanya, Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kamar.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke sudah membawa sekotak ramen yang telah dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan malaikatku kelaparan dirumah ketika aku bekerja'kan." Ujar Sasuke lembut penuh dengan tatapan sayang. Naruto yang merasa terharu langsung memeluk Sasuke, "Aduh, teme. Kau cowok terbaik yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untukku." Dan Sasuke dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

**Catatan Sasuke: Jika ingin lembur bawa oleh-oleh untuk uke dirumah jadi tidak mau dimarahi.**

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Kado<strong>

Menurutmu apa kado terbaik bagi para uke? Pasti sesuatu yang mengagumkan dan sangat mempesona, bukan? Apalagi ketika memberikan kado di hari jadian kalian, tapi apa yang terjadi ketika para seme lupa hari jadian mereka dan sama sekali tidak memberikan kado? Jangan menanyakan hal yang menyayat hati seperti itu, karena pasti bencana alam akan datang dari para uke.

.

**-NejiGaara-**

Di rumah, Gaara sedang menyiapkan beberapa ornament di ruang makan. Ada lilin, meja yang dihiasi kelopak mawar, pasir-pasir yang dibentuknya menjadi patung-patung malaikat indah, sampaigne,dan terakhir adalah hidangan makan malam yang sangat mewah.

"Aku pulang." Neji baru saja pulang dari kantor, membuat Gaara melirik jam dinding yang berada di hadapannya. _Dia pulang cepat, ya?.. bagus…_ pikir Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum riang.

Gaara segera menyambut sang seme yang letih bekerja, kemudian menyeretnya ke ruang makan.

"Eh? Kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Neji tidak percaya, Gaara hanya mengangguk malu-malu kemudian menyuruh Neji segera duduk, dirinya sendiri duduk dihadapan Neji dengan mata berbinar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Gaara tidak sabaran menunggu jawab Neji.

"Ehmm.. bagus." Kata Neji sedikit aneh dengan tingkah ukenya satu ini.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Gaara lagi tidak percaya, kemudian aura-aura mengerikan keluar dari sang Uke. Neji yang mengerti dirinya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya mulai kelabakan.

"Ma..maksudku, ide dinner ini sangat sempurna, makananmu juga enak. Ah, apakah hari ini ulang tahunmu, sayang? Waaahh… selamat ulang tahun ya.." Kata Neji mulai berkeringat dingin, aura-aura makin menggelap, membuat Neji merasakan hawa pembunuh.

"Sudah kuduga kau lupa.." Jawab Gaara pelan tapi dapat di dengar Neji. "Eh? Lupa?" Tanya Neji tidak mengerti. Gaara menatap Neji tajam.

"Dasar Neji Bodoohh!" pasir-pasir yang tadi berbentuk malaikat kini berubah bentuk menjadi iblis.

"WAAAAAAA….!" Neji berteriak disiksa sang uke.

.

.

**-ShikaKiba-**

Kiba makan malam bersama Shikamaru. Bagi cowok pemalas itu, makan malam kali ini berbeda, lihat saja ruang makan di sulap menjadi sebuah restoran berbintang dengan ornament-ornament lampu hias dimana-mana membuat mata Shikamaru silau.

"Ng.. Kiba sayang…" Kata Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. Kiba yang mendengar namanya disebut menoleh ke seme nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Shika?" Tanya nya polos dengan mata berbinar, dipikiran Kiba, dirinya akan diberikan hadiah yang sangat sempurna. Mungkin berlian untuk kalung Akamaru ataupun makanan anjing selama setahun. Shikamaru mulai merasakan gelagat buruk.

"Makan malam mewah ini, untuk apa ya? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Shikamaru yang dapat tatapan terbelalak dari Kiba.

"Kau.. tidak mengerti?" Tanya Kiba berharap Shikamaru berbohong. Dirinya sudah mengharapkan kado dari Shikamaru selama setahun ini, tetapi cowok pemalas ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanya kiba lagi, kali ini dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Shikamaru tercekat. _Memangnya hari ini hari apa? Hari minggu'kan?_ Kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

"SHIKA, JAHAAT!" Kiba menangis lalu berlari ke arah kamar, menguncinya kemudian menangis meraung-raung. Akamaru yang berada dibawah meja menghela napas berat kemudian mengambil kalender untuk diperlihatkan pada Shikamaru.

"Ng? Apa ini Akamaru?"

"GUK..!" jawab Akamaru bersemangat, Shikamaru mengambil kalender dari mulut Akamaru kemudian melihat tanggal hari ini yang dibulatkan dengan spidol warna merah yang bertuliskan...

**Hari Jadiku dengan Shikamaru tersayang**

Shikamaru tercekat. _Mampus aku…_

_._

_.  
><em>

**-SasuNaru-**

Naruto melirik ke meja makannya yang dipenuhi dengan lilin dan kelopak bunga mawar menghiasi sekeliling mejanya. Kemudian cowok manis itu menaruh beberapa kue dan makanan mewah yang telah dipesannya di meja makan.

"Dobe, aku pulang." Seruan Sasuke dari arah pintu masuk membuat Naruto kaget sesaat kemudian melepaskan apron yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Masuk saja, Teme." Jawab Naruto sambil melirik kaca di dinding dapur berusaha tampil sempurna dihadapan seme nya itu. "Teme, ayo makan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanannya." Sambung Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki dapur.

"Ng? Apa ini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke lagi bingung dengan dapurnya sekarang. Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran seperti biasanya. "Ayo.. Ayo, teme. Duduklah dulu." Naruto menyuruh Sasuke duduk tepat dihadapannya. Sasuke yang dipaksa seperti itu hanya dapat menuruti perintah sang uke.

Sasuke yang masih merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya menatap sekeliling dapur, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada kalender yang ditandai lingkaran besar. Sasuke terbelalak, dia tau tanggal itu. Itu tanggal hari jadinya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai duduk gelisah terlebih menatap Naruto yang terus menerus bercerita tentang Kiba dan Gaara bahwa semenya lupa dengan hari jadi mereka.

"Kau pasti tidak lupa'kan, Teme?" Tembak Naruto yang tepat mengenai ulu hati Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mulai panik.

"Ten.. tentu saja tidak, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke kelabakan. Naruto tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. "Mana hadiah untukku, Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin lalu memaksa tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini." Katanya lagi sambil bergegas meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan di dapur.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini, kalau ke toko pasti bakal dicurigai." Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri dengan tampang horror. Kemudian satu ide terlintas dipikirannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membuat sepasang sayap malaikat dari sisa kain dan bulu yang ada.

"Teme lama sekali." Gerutu Naruto sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang tidak muncul-muncul di dapur.

"Hai, Dobe.." Sasuke muncul dengan tangan membawa sepasang sayap malaikat. Naruto bingung.

"Itu untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk sayap yang di pegang sang seme. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memaikan sayap tadi ke Naruto. "Kau tau, apa yang nanti akan ku katakan pada bawahanku besok?" kata Sasuke tersenyum lembut, Naruto yang berada dihadapannya hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengatakan bahwa sekarang malaikatku sudah memiliki sayap yang siap kapan saja membawaku terbang ke surga." Kata Sasuke penuh dengan kata rayuan, di depannya Naruto tersipu malu.

"Ah, Teme. Kau gombal deh." Naruto memukul mesra pundak Sasuke, tanpa menyadari si cowok raven menghela napas lega_. Fiuuhh… selamat…_

_.  
><em>

**Catatan Sasuke: Tidak ada rotan , akarpun jadi.**

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Selingkuh<strong>

Menurutmu apa kata tabu yang paling tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih? Ya, SELINGKUH. Kata itu di black list dari kamus bahasa Indonesia karena akan mengakibatkan para uke terbakar emosi dan siap kapan saja membantai sang seme. Jadi sekali lagi, selingkuh itu dilarang!

.

**-NejiGaara-**

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah bagi pasangan Neji dan Gaara untuk bersantai. Gaara sudah meminta Neji untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan sang seme pun mengiyakan dengan senyuman gentleman nya.

"Gaara-chan mau apa?" Tanya Neji lembut sambil mengusap keringat dari Gaara. Sang uke tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menunjuk sebuah stand es krim yang menyediakan berbagai jenis es krim. Neji tersenyum kemudian berbicara lagi dengan Gaara.

"Gaara-chan tunggu disini ya, biar aku yang membelikannya untukmu." Kata Neji yang kali ini dapat anggukan tersipu malu dari Gaara. Neji mengecup lembut kening Gaara lalu pergi menuju stand es krim tadi.

Gaara yang ditinggal sendiri hanya dapat melihat sang seme berdesak-desakan membeli es krim, setelah beberapa menit berusaha akhirnya Neji berhasil juga membelikan Gaara es krim.

"Ini untukmu.." Neji menyerahkan es krim berwarna merah muda kepada Gaara yang menyambutnya dengan kata 'terima kasih'.

Neji sendiri sedang menikmati es krim cokelatnya hingga dia melihat sesosok cowok yang super sexy. Seorang cowok mirip dengan Sasuke, selalu berwajah tersenyum, dengan pakaian yang memperlihatkan perut mulusnya. Neji meneguk liurnya karena terpesona.

Gaara yang melihat aneh sang seme kemudian melirik apa yang sedang dilihat Neji. Seorang cowok mantan adik kelasnya yang bernama Sai. Melihat hal itu membuat Gaara murka.

"Oh.. mulai selingkuh ya?" Kata Gaara dengan aura dingin membuat bulu kuduk Neji berdiri.

"Ahh.. Ti.. Tidak sayang. Aku sedang mengamati langit." Kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke atas. Gaara menyeringai yang makin membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Oh.. Langit ya? Sini, biar kubantu melihat langit." Gaara mengepalkan tinjunya kemudian…

**-DUAAAKK-** Neji terlempar ke angkasa dengan lolongan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

**-ShikaKiba-**

Shikamaru sangat mengetahui sifat Kiba yang sangat pencemburu.

Seperti saat ini, seorang cewek bernama Ino sedang berkunjung ke rumah Shikamaru, padahal Ino adalah teman kerjanya. Dia kemari hanya sekedar mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang tertinggal di meja cowok pemalas itu. Kiba yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru hanya tersenyum masam bila diajak ngobrol oleh Ino. Setelah cewek itu pergi, Kiba mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dari tadi.

"Tadi itu siapa?" Pertanyaan pertama membuat Shikamaru menghela napas berat.

"Dia teman, sayang." Jawab Shikamaru tidak terlalu peduli. Kening Kiba berkedut marah.

"Dia pasti selingkuhan mu'kan? Ayo ngaku!" Kiba berteriak di hadapan Shikamaru, membuat cowok pemalas itu menghela napas lagi. "Bukan, sayang. Dia itu~.."

_Drrtt.. Drrrtt…_ HP Shikamaru bergetar, membuat pasangan itu diam sesaat. Kiba melirik arah layar HP yang menunjukan nama Ino.

"Sini, berikan padaku." Kiba langsung merebut HP dari tangan Shikamaru yang kelabakan kemudian mulai membuka pesan yang isinya…

**Sayang, maaf ya… malam ini kita batal kencan, besok saja kencannya ya? Tidak apa-apa'kan?**

Kiba yang melihat pesan itu mulai menitikan airmatanya. "Sa..Sayang.. ini bisa kujelaskan." Kata Shikamaru panik. Kiba melotot ke Shikamaru lalu melemparkan Hp tadi tepat ke keningnya.

"KAU SELINGKUH! HUWEEEE…." Kiba masuk ke dalam kamar, menguncinya lalu menangis meraung-raung.

Di tempat lain, Ino yang sedang mengetik SMS kaget melihat berita terkirimnya, "Aduh, salah kirim."

.

.

**-SasuNaru-**

Sasuke hari ini pulang terlambat membuat cowok manis berambut pirang itu gelisah. Dari tadi Naruto terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu menunggu sang seme yang belum pulang. Sesekali dia menggigit kuku jari tangannya sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding. Naruto takut Sasuke kenapa-napa, padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang terlambat tanpa memberitahunya.

"Aku pulang.." Suara Sasuke membuat cowok pirang itu melonjak senang. Dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk Sasuke yang telah pulang.

"Kau merindukanku ya?" Tanya Sasuke penuh pengertian, sesekali diusapnya rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu.." Ujar Naruto lagi yang melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maaf ya, sayang." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto, membuat wajahnya tersipu malu.

Naruto membantu Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada noda merah bekas lipstick di kemeja putih Sasuke. Naruto mulai marah.

"Noda apa ini? Kau selingkuh dengan cewek mana?" Ujar Naruto penuh dengan nada mengancam, Sasuke yang kaget langsung melirik ke arah noda yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Oh, ini noda lipstick. Tadi ada kecelakaan di tengah jalan, seorang wanita tua tertabrak, aku berusaha menolongnya, tanpa sengaja lipsticknya menempel padaku. Makanya aku pulang agak telat hari ini." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap penuh terluka ketika dirinya tidak dipercaya oleh Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, maaf sudah menyalahkanmu,Teme." Naruto memeluk Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh karena aku sudah memiliki malaikat sepertimu." Kata Sasuke lagi kemudian mencium pipi merah Naruto.

"Teme, mandi dulu sana, aku ingin menghangatkan makan malam." Kata Naruto lagi sambil berjalan pergi. Sasuke tersenyum mengiyakan kemudian ketika Naruto berbelok ke tikungan mimik Sasuke berubah serius, dengan cepat dia mengetik SMS di HP nya.

_**From : Sasuke**_

_**For : Sakura**_

_**Jangan meninggalkan ciumanmu di kemeja ku. Naruto hampir tau hubungan kita.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**Catatan Sasuke: Berbohong demi kebaikan tidaklah berdosa, terlebih berbohong demi kebaikan kita sendiri dari kemarahan sang uke.**

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Nonton Film<strong>

Salah satu kewajiban pasangan yang sedang berpacaran adalah nonton bareng. Yup! Setiap orang yang ingin bermesraan dengan pasangannya, bioskop adalah pilihan yang tepat. Di bioskop kita dapat menikmati segala jenis genre film yang ada. Tapi genre yang paling diminati pasangan muda adalah film horror. Kenapa? Sebab, ketika pasangan kita ketakutan kita dapat memeluknya dan membisikkan kata 'jangan takut, ada aku disini'. So sweet bukan?

.

**-NejiGaara-**

Hobi Gaara adalah menonton film horror, dia suka sekali genre film yang satu itu. Oleh karena itu, malam ini Gaara memaksa Neji yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah untuk menemaninya nonton film. Tidak lucu'kan dia sendirian nonton film horror lalu menatap iri ke pasangan-pasangan yang bermesraan.

Neji yang terlihat tidak tertarik menonton film horror berusaha menolak dengan halus ajakan Gaara, tetapi cowok yang bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu terus memaksanya dengan mengancam bakal bunuh diri kalau Neji tidak ikut ke bioskop. Ok, Neji menyerah, dengan terpaksa dia harus menemani sang uke pergi ke bioskop.

.

"Neji… filmnya sudah mulai nih." Kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Neji yang masih mau membeli beberapa popcorn lagi. "Iya, sebentar.." jawab Neji yang terlihat kewalahan membawa soda dan beberapa popcorn.

Saat menonton Gaara terlihat sekali menikmati setiap adegan yang ditampilkan di layar bioskop. Tanpa menyadari Neji yang pucat pasi disebelahnya.

"WAAAA… Setannya mucul!" Neji berusaha bersembunyi dibalik punggung Gaara membuat cowok berambut merah itu terusik.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih!" Gertak Gaara lagi yang membuat Neji diam sesaat.

"Ta..Tapi sayang… WAAAAA… MUNCUL!" Lagi-lagi Neji berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bungkus popcorn. Gaara mendelik kesal, kemudian mengeluarkan ke ahlian pasirnya.

"Nah kalau begini kau tidak perlu takut lagi, sayangku." Ujar Gaara sambil mengecup pipi Neji.

"Hmmphh… HMMHHPPP!" Mulut Neji di lilit oleh pasir nya Gaara membuat sang seme tidak bisa berteriak lagi.

.

.

**-ShikaKiba-**

Bagi Kiba, malam sabtu adalah hari yang cocok untuk menonton film di bioskop. Karena ini waktunya dia dan Shikamaru bisa berduaan tanpa di ganggu oleh pekerjaan. Tapi sepertinya, kencan nonton di bioskop tidak terlalu bagus, terlihat saat ini Shikamaru dan Kiba sedang bertengkar hebat di loket karcis.

"Aku mau nonton film horror, Shika.." Rengek Kiba pada Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak peduli.

"Film action lebih baik, Kiba… atau film Sains-fiction?" Ujar Shikamaru lagi, tetapi sang uke terlihat ingin sekali menonton film horror.

"Aku tidak suka film action. Aku mau horror!" Kiba mulai mengeluarkan jurus keras kepalanya.

"Kiba, dengar… aku suka film action." Shikamaru berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dia suka menonton film-film yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik daripada film yang diluar logika. Bagi si jenius Shikamaru, film horror hanyalah film untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak, tidak ada pelajaran yang dapat di petik dengan menonton film horror.

"Aku tetap mau menonton film horror, Shika!" Kali ini Kiba melotot ke Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau. Aku mau menonton film action." Shikamaru pun tidak kalah keras kepala, Kiba yang sudah benar-benar marah tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang mulai menatap mereka.

"BAIK! Aku mau film horror!" Kiba berjalan dengan marah ke loket karcis, membeli satu tiket film horror kemudian meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas. _Haaahhh… merepotkan…_

Di dalam bioskop, beberapa orang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Kiba, "Dia kenapa sih? Menonton film horror kok menangis begitu. Kan tidak ada adegan sedihnya." Ujar salah satu pengunjung sambil terus memperhatikan Kiba yang berurai air mata. _Shika bodoh…_ Rutuk Kiba dalam hati.

.

.

**-SasuNaru-**

"Ehm.. Sasuke…" Naruto berusaha berbicara dengan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya, tetapi pandangan Sasuke tetap mengarah pada layar bioskop yang menampilka beberapa adegan film.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Bisik Sasuke lagi, Naruto jadi tidak enak untuk mengganggunya, tetapi tetap saja uneg-uneg Naruto harus dikeluarkan agar sang seme ini mengerti.

"Ta..Tapi, Teme… aku tau kalau aku yang mengajakmu menonton film..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha ingin melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak, tetapi begitu melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tampang 'ada apa' mau tidak mau Naruto mulai berbicara lagi.

"Tapi bisa tidak sih kita jangan menonton film 'Doraemon The Movie'? aku'kan mau menonton film horror, Teme!" Rengek Naruto lagi, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dobe, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu ketakutan begitu. Malaikat harus selalau terlihat tertawa senang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut pipi Naruto, membuat cowok pirang itu tersenyum malu-malu, "Ah, Teme. Kau baik sekali."

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. _Baguslah dia tertipu… soalnya aku paling takut di suruh menonton film horror... _Sasuke terus tersenyum sambil menonton setiap adegan di layar bioskop_ … besok nonton film "Shinchan The Movie' ahh…_

_.  
><em>

**Catatan Sasuke: Film horror sangat bagus untuk bermesraan tetapi sangat tidak baik untuk jantung.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

**.**

**waaah... satu lagi fic gaje dari Ve...**

**Terima kasih, bagi yang selama ini review fic-fic Ve walaupun isi fic ku gaje semua =_=**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ve ga bisa sebutin siapa aja karena terlalu banyak *di gampar***

**Semoga kalian suka dgn Fic Ve yang akan terus memperlihatkan ke-gaje-an di Naruto *Di gebukin massa***

**Review plis.. ^O^  
><strong>


End file.
